


Standing In The Rain

by GavinConroy (Batsymomma11)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines is sweet, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Standing in the rain, gavin is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsymomma11/pseuds/GavinConroy
Summary: Nines surprises Gavin with a midnight visit after experiencing a troubling nightmare. He takes it as a good opportunity to discuss blossoming feelings and where those feelings might lead.





	Standing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detroit: Become Human or its characters. I do own this story.   
> Thanks for reading!

            It had been raining for fucking days.

            Days.

            Gavin had spent his long weekend off, one of the only ones he let himself take during the year, cooped up inside firmly planted with his ass in his recliner. All things considered, it wasn’t the worst way to spend time off. Gavin liked the outdoors, sure, but when the chips fell and he’d been working seventy-hour weeks for months on end—he found the idea of staying indoors acting like he was about to amalgamate with the furniture, a win.

            Late Sunday night, Gavin finally turned off his TV and blinked owlishly up at the clock on the living room wall. It was a quarter to one. He’d probably been sitting in front of his television for seven straight hours, which was a helluva big record for someone like Gavin who had to be moving all the goddamn time. He didn’t make it to detective at his age because he was lazy. He did it because he was ruthless with a case and worked his mother fucking ass off. Gavin didn’t know when to quit, hell, he didn’t have the word in his vocabulary. Something about having it beaten out of his ass as a kid managed to quell him of any poor work ethics. He was a machine when he needed to be.

            A well-oiled machine.

            Still, by the time he stumbled to his bedroom and the rain was pummeling his little house’s roof, he almost missed it. He almost didn’t notice the figure standing out in the rain, solemn and frozen, oblivious to the downpour and the streaks of lightning splitting the sky.

            Gavin stared for long minutes at the figure, one hand clutching the drapes that he usually closed before dark, the other twitching for his service weapon—that he wasn’t fucking wearing. He was in his sweatpants for Christ’s sake.

            And there was no reason to act paranoid and rush for his weapon. Not when the figure hadn’t moved. Not even when the thunder became cacophonous and Gavin’s tin roof sounded like it was being hailed on.

            Nope. The guy stayed put.

            Five minutes later when Gavin’s phone buzzed on his nightstand, he jerked hard, his stomach bottoming as the figure outside shifted. Keeping his eyes on the window, Gavin backtracked, found his phone and then stared at the screen.

 

                 Nines: _May I come in Detective Reed?_

                                                            _1:10 am_

“Shit,” Gavin blew out a breath, sagging back into the wall with relief. Then he felt irritation because the stupid plastic prick had given him a heart attack.

           

                 _Come knock on the door like a normal douche._

_1:11am_

                The figure outside moved and Gavin watched for a heartbeat as the closer it got, the more obvious it was an android. That it was Nines.

            He was wearing a long black coat, the collar popped up and doing nothing to keep the wet off his skin. Spring in Detroit was nothing short of brutal and if Nines could feel anything outside of that plastic synth skin, he’d notice that the rain was almost snow. It was certainly fucking cold enough outside to be.

            Frowning, Gavin headed for his front door, walking down the hall, past the squeak that signaled the opening to the bathroom, then towards the front door. Despite having spent his weekend planted on the couch, Gavin kept his home pretty clean. Thankfully. It was just him.

            Well, him and his cats.

            Asshole and Shithead had spent a good part of the day hiding because of the weather. Shi hated rain and Hole tended to stick close. Gavin imagined they were paired up under his bed and wouldn’t come out till he joined them. Then he’d get a face full of fur and a thorough tongue bath. It was a nightly ritual his furry companions rarely liked to miss out on, terrifying storms or not.

            Nines knocked on the front door and Gavin snorted when he reached it, undoing the set of locks before cracking it open to peer at the android. His LED whirred a steady soft yellow that lit the hollows of his cheekbones in sallow shades. If it were possible for an android to look ill, Gavin might think his partner wasn’t feeling well—that he looked exhausted and weary. Especially as the rain dribbled down his cheeks and steadily fell from his chin.

            “What the fuck are doing here, Nines?”

            “May I come in?”

            Gavin sighed, stepping back to let the android inside and almost, almost fucking jumped out of his skin when a clap of thunder rattled the pictures hanging in the hall.

            “There is a flood advisory in effect.”

            “No shit. Nines, why are you here?” Gavin gestured at the entryway, then at Nines who was looking more and more like a pitiful drowned rat in that sopping getup.

            “I had to speak to you.”

            “At midnight.”

            “I—” Nines’ LED spun, circling yellow, yellow, yellow, “I did not realize the hour. I apologize.”

            “Nines,” Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fuck it. Get out of that jacket, take off your shoes and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll make up some coffee.”

            Gavin knew Nines would obey, so he walked back toward the kitchen, flipping on lights as he went, ignoring the chill in the house. He could probably get away with turning on the heat for a bit, just to get the chill out the drafty old bitty, but he didn’t want to fork over the gas bill. He was trying to save for a new air conditioner and didn’t want to dip into his funds for an increased utility bill.

            Ignoring the goosebumps on his arms, Gavin went for the coffee pot and started up a fresh pot. He dug around in his stash of Thirium and started microwaving a cup for Nines and then sat at the kitchen nook to wait for the prick to show.

            He did a handful of minutes later, still whirring with that unsettling yellow LED, like something was fucking wrong. It made Gavin feel antsy and on edge. It made him want to start peppering the android with questions.

            Instead, he bit his tongue and got his fucking coffee. He handed Nines his warmed up Thirium then sat back down at the little table and watched as Nines sat across from him with his brow wrinkled and his mouth frowning.

            “Now is the part where you explain why you’re in my fucking house, plastic.”

            “I had some difficulties leaving stasis.”

            “Leaving stasis?”

            Nines dipped his head, mimicking a shrug, “Connor would say the human equivalent would be nightmares.”

            “You—” Gavin stared, swallowed thickly then found his eyes glued to his coffee mug. It was hot in his hands, scalding the skin on his palms but he couldn’t make his hands let go, “You came all the way across town because you had a nightmare?”

            Nines scowled, “It was a very unsettling simulation brought about by stress and a close call at work.”

            “You mean Thursday.”

            Nines nodded, sipping at his drink then licking his lips thoughtfully and fucking distractingly when he got blue on them. Gavin had to tear his gaze away just to think.

            “Alright, what’s got your undies in a twist then? What was the dream about?”

            “You died.”

            Gavin blinked, “I died in your dream?”

            “Yes,” Nines looked solemn, his LED flashing in red, stuttering as if it was broken, “It was—unsettling. Upon waking, I was uncertain if the simulation was real or imagined. I had to see for myself.”

            “Well,” Gavin nodded slowly, “I’m fine. You’ve seen me.”

            “I have,” Nines’ mouth twitched, but he looked distressed still. He looked miserable.

            “Any other reason—”

            “What are your feelings toward me, Detective Reed?”

            “What?”

            “Your emotive sensations, what are they in regards to me personally?”

            Gavin stared, blinked down at his drink, then pushed it away with a huff. “This is not fucking strong enough to be having this conversation right now.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’m tired, Nines. And it’s late.”

            “But—”

            “My couch is pretty comfy if you’d like to crash there. Otherwise, I’m going to bed. You’ve seen me. I’m still alive and kicking. But I’m going to bed. You want to stick around till morning, I might consider having this conversation in the morning,” Gavin hesitated, “Maybe.”

            “Detective Reed—”

            “Nines,” Gavin snapped, “It’s late.”

            “I’m aware.”

            “Good.”

            Gavin stood, dumped his mug in the sink, then left Nines standing in the kitchen. He headed straight for his bathroom, closed the door and then flipped the lock firmly into place. His heart was pounding so loudly in the shells of his fucking ears it sounded like being in a gymnasium. He took several calming breaths, struggling to control his reaction and failing, then settled for splashing some cold water on his face and neck.

            After giving himself a thorough talking to via the mirror, Gavin got midway through brushing his teeth when the power flickered off. His tiny little house went down with a long-suffering groan and then fell absolutely silent.

            “Gavin?”

            Gavin fumbled in the dark for the door handle, made his way into the hallway and bumped right into Nines who had apparently come looking for him.

            “Jesus Christ!”

            “I apologize.”

            “Fuck!” Gavin hissed, knocking over a lamp in the hall then stubbing his big toe on the door jamb. Pain radiated up the offending appendage into his ankle. “What are you doing sneaking around in the dark, plastic?”

            “The power went out and I wanted to be assured of your safety.”

            “Nines, I’m fine. Still alive. Still not dead. It was just a dream.”

            “I understand that, Detective. Thank you for pointing that out. Again.”

            Gavin drew up short with that. Particularly at the way Nines’ voice got pinched and angry. The way he sounded almost fucking—fucking hurt. Gavin blinked in the pitch dark at the soft glow of Nines’ LED and wondered if it had stopped flashing yellow even for a moment since he got to Gavin’s place. He didn’t think so.

            “I’m sorry Nines.”

            “I’ve disturbed you in your home. You were resting—”

            “I wasn’t there yet. I was headed to bed, but I’m being a prick. I’m just—you just surprised me.”

            “I apologize.”

            Gavin snorted, “Well, stop. Because you’re making me feel like shit.”

            “Oh.”

            “Come on.”

            “Come on?” Nines murmured, his LED splitting between blue and that sickly yellow for a moment.

            “You can share the bed with me. It’s a king. Lots of room.”

            Nines hesitated, “Are you certain?”

            “Sure.”

            Gavin had no idea what the fuck he was doing or why the hell he would ever offer to share his bed with Nines but he’d clearly not been thinking when he opened his fat mouth. They were already moving toward his bedroom, only a couple of feet away. Gavin fumbled a little to get into bed without hitting more toes and Nines settled on top of the covers with a delicate sigh.

            It was peaceful.

            Sort of.

            If Gavin could ignore the light coming off of Nines’ head and pretend like he wasn’t attracted in the least to his fucking android partner who he invited right into his bed…

            “Gavin. I feel like I should speak with you.”

            “Nines—fuck. Go to bed.”

            “I’m concerned.”

            “About?”

            “What if I—what if I have another simulation in which you die and I struggle to decipher reality from simulation?”

            Gavin frowned, rolling onto his side to peer at Nines. Nines followed the movement and looked right back, his forehead creased, and brows drawn low. He looked so much like Connor on any given day, if anyone were to look without going any further.

            But Gavin had been looking. And going further. For months.

            Nines was taller. He had a broader bone structure and thicker musculature. His eyes were a grayish blue meant to intimidate but always managed to look just a touch sneaky to Gavin. Like they were laughing at him. God only knew why he found that attractive.

            “Why do you care?”

            “You are my partner. I care deeply for your well-being.”

            “I’m a dick to you.”

            Nines’ mouth lifted on one side, the ghost of a smile, “You’re a dick to everyone.”

            “True.”

            “You care for me as well.”

            Gavin went still, his muscles locking tightly over his bones. “Do I, now?”

            “Yes. I can hear it in your tone and the way you address me. Your pulse, arousal levels, and sweat all indicate it.”

            “Whelp—” Gavin rolled, giving Nines his back, “Whoever said privacy was romantic had no fucking idea.”

            “Gavin, forgive me. I’m not—I don’t do well with communication on a good day and right now I am—I am still struggling with—”

            “Seeing me dead.”

            A pause, the mechanical huff of breath that Gavin actually seemed to feel on the back of his neck, then, “Yes. Might I—”

            Gavin tensed, closing his eyes against the unwanted swell of desire and need that one broken sentence from a fucking android could squeeze out of him.

            “Might I hold you?”

            “What? Like a hug?”

            “Of sorts.”

            Gavin swallowed thickly, keeping his back to Nines, “Just don’t get—don’t get handsy.”

            He’d die before admitting how much the idea sounded like heaven to him.

            Nines moved slow. The swish of fabric on the comforter the only indication he was sliding over the mattress to join Gavin. When Nines draped an arm over Gavin’s middle, pinning him to the mattress and to a big broad chest, Gavin all but squeaked with surprise. Nines’ arm was heavy, warm, and felt as real as any other man. It felt fucking good.

            “Is this alright?”

            “Yeah. Sure.”

            Better than. Gavin sighed into the hold, trying not to be too obvious as he shifted and got a hair closer, as he breathed in and got the faint scent of whatever Nines liked to bathe with. Probably some sort of weird synth skin composite that Elijah came up with. But it smelled good and it was oddly comforting to listen to the rain overhead while he got smothered with it.

            “This feels better. Thank you, Detective.”

            “Gavin.”

            “Oh, I—”

            “Nines, call me Gavin. We’ve been partners for months. You can call me my name.”

            “Then thank you, Gavin. This is nice.”

            “Yeah.”

            It didn’t feel like too much of a sin to ignore that Nines was just as interested in him as he was in Nines. It didn’t feel that bad to drift off in the android’s arms either and wake some time later with his nose pressed into the guy’s throat.

            Mostly because he could feel Nines mouth at his temple, his lips pressing faintly, so very faintly to the skin there. And it brought a lump to his throat he’d not expected in the least.

            He pretended he was still asleep and said nothing. If Nines was still there in the morning, if he was still sticking around after a night of them cuddling idiots in Gavin's bed—then maybe they’d talk.

            Maybe.

             


End file.
